


Stolen Hours

by Quadratur



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beard Braiding, Dwarves, Fluff and Angst, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Hair Kink, Laketown, Love, M/M, Sweet, all the feelings, dwarves and their hair, sweet and tender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quadratur/pseuds/Quadratur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the Company leaves Lake Town for Erebor Nori wants something special from Dwalin. Dwalin is only too happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on hobbit-kink, found [here ](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=21682411#t21682411)
> 
> Probably not quite what the OP had in mind. Nori had his own ideas though. I blame the hair-fetish on the wonderful Nori/Dwalin fandom :-). Nori's hair... *sigh*

Nori had snitched the comb from Dori, with the firm promise to himself that he would return it in the morning. He was a bit surprised that during all their struggles Dori had managed to keep hold of it. The elves had taken almost everything, even most of the beads in his hair and beard. The loss still made him seethe and he fully intended to get them back, even if he had to break into that tree-shagger king’s stronghold and steal them.

The oils he’d found in the market of Lake Town and he’d even behaved and paid coin for them, even though it would have been child’s play to steal them. They weren’t the best, since they weren’t dwarven made and the market in Lake Town was small, but they would suit his purposes, although a part of him still mourned the loss of the oils he’d nicked in Rivendell.

It almost pained him to admit that elves were not bad at producing nice and useful oils, though they did need to work some more on their hair-oils. Those weren’t really up to dwarven standards and could have been better, but at least they had smelled nice. Nice enough to even please Dori, after he got over his indignation at realizing that Nori had ‘acquired’ them from the elves.

Nori allowed himself a small smile at the face his brother had made, how his outrage had morphed into delighted pleasure when he’d tried one of them. Dwalin hadn’t really cared much for the scent, but after rolling his eyes a bit he’d had no problem with the practical application, much to Nori’s delight and enjoyment.

Fingering the comb and the two small bottles in his pocket, Nori slowly climbed up the stairs that would take him to the room Dwalin had claimed for himself. A room they had more or less shared ever since they’d arrived in Lake Town although Nori was officially still bunking in a room with his brothers. He smirked when he noticed Bofur wriggling his eyebrows at him while Dori just scowled. At least his older brother had finally learned to keep his thoughts about Dwalin to himself. Nori had never appreciated Dori’s comments about his love-life. Today he would welcome them even less.

Tomorrow they would leave for Erebor and face the dragon. Who knew how that would end, probably with all of them roasted and eaten. Good enough reason for Nori to make the most of what time they still had. He assumed that the others were doing the same. The Princes and Ori at least had already disappeared. Thorin though was still staring morosely at the fire, when he wasn’t throwing longing glances at their Hobbit, who was looking equally lost. It was almost pitiful and a few times Nori had been tempted to meddle but in the end he’d refrained from doing it.

Rolling his eyes, Nori gave a mental shrug. He’d learned the hard way early in life to grasp what happiness he could when he could and to make the most of it. With a slight shake of his head, he dismissed them and instead focused on the dwarf he planned to spend the next few hours with. The only thing that had him worry slightly were his plans for tonight. Usually he and Dwalin enjoyed rough and energetic tumbles, some would even call them brutal, with Nori relishing in Dwalin’s strength and temper and goading him on, but tonight Nori wanted something different, a memory to cherish and keep with him until the end, but he wasn’t really sure if Dwalin would go for it. Biting his lip he hesitated in front of the door and again touched the comb in his pocket. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Nori didn’t bother with knocking and just pushed the door open, slipping into the room. Dwalin was on the bed, sharpening the ax he’d been given by the Men of Lake Town. A knife and a sword were placed on the small table in the room. The sight reminded Nori of his knifes. His knives, almost all of them, except for a few small ones the bloody elves hadn’t found, were also on the list of things he wanted back. Nori wondered what Dwalin would say if he also stole Grasper and Keeper back for him. Dwalin’s attachment to his axes was almost legendary and Nori was sure that this was one of the very few instances where Dwalin would really appreciate his skills and be thankful. It was almost tempting and sounded like an interesting challenge. Maybe, if they survived the dragon he would think about it some more. Aside from the challenge that it would represent, there was also the incentive of a grateful Dwalin and the things he might be willing to do to show just how grateful he was.

Stopping in front of the bed, Nori hesitated for a moment and then, at Dwalin’s questioning look, offered him the comb. “Brush out my hair for me?”

For a long moment Dwalin just started at them comb and then at Nori, before his eyes dropped back down to the comb. Nori fought against the urge to fidget and barely managed to bite back a sigh of relieve when Dwalin finally put down the ax and his whetstone and reached for the comb. “I would love to,” he only said.

After taking off his boots and jerkin, leaving him only in socks, pants and a thin shirt, Nori got comfortable on the bed while Dwalin stored away his equipment, unbuckled his knuckledusters, took off his boots and vest, and washed his hands before settling on the bed behind him. He was tense when Dwalin started to undo the fasteners at the end of his braids and slowly began to unravel the braids, running the comb through the ends and then working his way higher. Nori shivered when Dwalin pushed his hair away from his shoulder and leaned down to nuzzle into the curve between his shoulder and neck, pressing a soft kiss against the sensitive skin.

The muscles in his shoulders and neck were slowly unwinding one by one while Dwalin worked and Nori could feel himself relaxing into Dwalin’s hands. Some of his tension surely had to do with what lay ahead of them. Tomorrow they would probably, hopefully enter Erebor and face the dragon and Nori was too much of a realist not to know that it was unlikely that any of them would survive, even though he hoped that for once he was wrong.

But that alone wasn’t reason enough to be so tense. It had far more to do with the current situation, which was something new for him and Dwalin. He’d seen the bigger dwarf brush Thorin’s hair several times during the quest, the ease between them testament of their long and close friendship. And once he’d observed just how patient and careful Dwalin could be when Balin had managed to tangle his long beard and Dwalin had helped him working the tangles out, meticulous and patient in a way that had been surprising, considering the big dwarf and his usual demeanor and reputation. Yet neither Balin, nor Thorin or the princes had been surprised, so they had seen this side of Dwalin before. Still, this was something new and different for them. Nori wasn’t family, not like Balin or Thorin. And before this quest they had been more antagonists than anything else, even if Nori always had enjoyed flirting and teasing the other dwarf when Dwalin had been the one chasing after him. Once they’d come together all of their following encounters had been explosive, rough, passionate and hurried whenever they could find a moment to sneak away from watchful brothers and too-curious-for-their-own-good princelings and hobbit.

Even their couplings here in Lake Town had had a certain urgency to it, relief and hunger and the need to just connect, reestablish that they were still alive and still wanted this, whatever this was. But tonight Nori wanted more and something deeper and a part of him was scared by his own need, by the danger he was putting himself into, but some challenges needed to be faced head on and he wouldn’t shy away from this or run. Not now, when their time was so limited and their fiery demise loomed ahead of them. He wanted some good memories to take with him and he wanted to give Dwalin something special to remember as well.

Nori’s eyes fluttered closed when Dwalin’s finger softly brushed over his eyebrows, carefully undoing the braids there that ran up into his hair and then brushed the comb through them, the feeling of the comb’s teeth against his skin a welcome and pleasing caress. He sighed when Dwalin pressed a kiss against his temple and then another one closer to the edge of his eye. Dwalin’s amused chuckle was nearly silent and more a huff of warm air against his skin, that send a shiver down Nori’s back. He just blinked lazily at him and smirked before he turned his head enough that Dwalin could run the comb through his eyebrow again and then undo the other one as well. It had been so long since he’d allowed someone else to do this, he’d forgotten how good it could feel.

“Your beard too?” Dwalin asked softly, his voice a deep, warm rumble that Nori wanted to wrap around himself and just bask in.  
Nori only nodded and shifted around so that he sat directly in front of Dwalin, making it easier for him to reach his beard so that he could unbraid it and run the comb through the hair without twisting himself. Just like with his hair Dwalin was gentle and very thorough, carefully unraveling the complex braids and combing through the strands until they fell loose and heavy down his chest, the shift in weight always taking him by surprise. Nori’s eyes drifted close again and he softly purred in pleasure at the pampering.

“Hedonist,” Dwalin said with another low chuckle.

Nori just hummed in agreement, slowly blinking his eyes open and studying Dwalin. The other dwarf looked intend and very focused while he ran the comb through Nori’s beard and then again through his hair, draping the long strands over his hand, his moves languid and unhurried, maybe even reverend. The sight reminded Nori that he’d forgotten something.

Dwalin made a noise of protest when Nori suddenly moved to lean over and reach for his jerkin. Dwalin’s protest turned into a hum of approval when Nor pressed the hair-oil into his hands. The sound of oil being poured and then rubbed between hands filled the room and then Dwalin combed through the ends of Nori’s hair, winding strands around his fingers and tweaking them into place. He picked up a bit more oil and repeated the process on Nori’s beard and even carefully ran his fingers over Nori’s eyebrows. His unhurried movements, the care and time he took was something Nori found soothing, but at the same time also deeply arousing and extremely addictive. It was something he could really see himself getting used to, at least occasionally, because he also liked their wilder, rougher and harder couplings and wouldn’t want to do without them. But getting pampered on occasion felt really nice and the fact that it was the dwarf he was bedding and not a brother made it even nicer.

He moaned softly when Dwalin pushed his hair to the side of Nori’s neck and pressed gentle kisses to the fine skin behind Nori’s ear, his bread tickling.

“The oil smells nice,” Dwalin murmured, nuzzling deeper into Nori’s neck, nipping at Nori’s earlobe before sucking on it.

“Hm, it’s not bad,” Nori agreed, arching his neck to give Dwalin even more access and humming softly at the feeling of Dwalin’s soft lips and the rougher scratch of his beard on his skin.

When Dwalin tugged gently at his beard, he just went with it and smiled into the kiss that Dwalin pressed against his mouth. The next kisses were still gentle, but also deeper, with more hunger though none of the usual urgency and Nori moaned happily. When Dwalin started to lean back, Nori followed him until Dwalin was on his back on the bed with sprawled on top of him, still happily kissing, unhurried and lazy.

But when Dwalin’s hands found their way under Nori’s shirt, he remembered his plan and sat up, ignoring Dwalin’s protest. 

“My turn,” Nori declared, reaching for the comb Dwalin had put to the side.


End file.
